bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sa Gojō
| previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Seated Officer | previous occupation = Unknown | team = | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Not yet revealed | bankai = Not yet revealed }} Sa Gojō (沙悟凈, Sa Gojou; Literally "Water-based Kappa") is a member of the who was sent to capture Hyōsube. Skilled in the arts of purification and spirit exorcism, it is believed his skills can purify Hyōsube of all his darkness. He is known by his moniker Glass-Eyed Serpent (玻璃目 大蛇, Harime Daija; In the English "Serpent Eyed Demon") for the demonic visage apparent in his eyes, resembling that of a snake. Personality A very calm and level headed person, Sa Gojō understands the urgency of his mission. Sa Gojō isn't one to anger quickly nor is he one to be caught off guard. He is constantly aware of his surroundings, even in sleep. This trait about Sa Gojō scares his allies, leading to them calling him "creepy snake guy". He always keeps a light smile on his face, often to hide a larger secret he must keep. As such, he is often entrusted with important information regarding the Soul Society, despite his rank as a seated officer. In battle, Sa Gojō keeps his natural calm charisma but is noted to being much more fierce. Slicing down his opponents, he uses cunning tricks to get them off guard. He is a skilled fast-talker and knows his way around a conversation, using this trait to anger his opponents into their downfall. Sa Gojō is often seen reading and working on his "Talisman" collection, something he has much pride in. Appearance A tall and well built man, Sa Gojō has short black hair with black colored eyes. He wears a purple colored Shihakushō; consisted of a white shitagi, a purple kosode, a purple hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. He wears white socks with knee length sandals, keeping his legs bandages for an unknown reason. He is occasionally seen wearing a darker purple colored haori with the kanji "平". He is always shown to carry his Zanpakutō, which takes the shape of a shakujō. History Abilities *'Great Spiritual Energy': Rivaling that of a Captain-grade , Sa Gojō has skilled control over his energies. Able to mold, channel and expel his spiritual energy at an astounding rate; he is noted to having a very cold aura around him. When releasing his spiritual energy, it has shown to surge around him very lightly, but in large quantities. *'Flash Step Practioner': Shown to be quite agile in battle, Sa Gojō is able to keep up with his Captain and Lieutenant on missions. He remarks that when he first entered the Shinō Academy, the art of Flash Steps was his lowest skill and he almost flunked because of it. He still hasn't mastered the art, but he has proved to be a skilled user of this skill. *'Kidō Grandmaster': Highly skilled in the field of Kidō, Sa Gojō matches that of his Captain and Lieutenant. As a member of the Kidō Corps, Sa Gojō has much experience in this field and can utilize near every known spell. He is also responsible for the creation of several unique Kidō, gaining much praise from his subordinates. In battle, he has shown to use spells such as Sōren Sōkatsui to devastating levels, shattering through the defenses of his opponents easily. He is proficient in the art of combining multiple spells to attack and incapacitate his foes within seconds. **'Tenketsu' (点穴, pressure points): A powerful Bakudō that fires multiple bursts of spiritual energy at the opponents pressure points, halting them in their tracks. By condensing a large sphere of spiritual energy at the tip of his staff, he can stun his opponents in one large shot. **'Dukurihi' (作り 日, cultivating sun): A unique and high-leveled Kidō spells of Sa Gojō's creation that takes time to build up. Gathering a small red sphere at the tip of his staff, he will begin to gather spiritual energy from the area, causing the sphere to increase in size. When it has expanded to the point of becoming a mini-Sun, Sa Gojō will toss it towards his opponent, engulfing them in the process. The Kidō leaves Sa Gojō vulnerable while he charges it, making it dangerous to use. *'Talisman Practitioner': A combination of Kidō and spiritual-energized paper seals, Sa Gojō has mastered the art of Talisman use. With these Talisman, Sa Gojō can do a vast amount of things ranging from sealing his foe or creating a platform for him to stand on. He has also shown to utilize the ability to create shikigami with his talisman, taking the form of small demons. **'Seal': By letting loose a large quantity of Talisman around his opponent, they will surround the target, sealing them off from the material world. Wrapped from head to toe with the talisman, their spiritual energies cannot be exerted when within the confines. Other means of breaking through can be used, such as slicing through with their Zanpakutō or someone on the outside releasing them. **'Origami': Using his spiritual energy to fold the Talisman into animal-shapes, Sa Gojō can exert his spiritual energy into them, turning them into origami-based Shikigami. This allows him to summon large birds to fly on or powerful shields to block incoming attacks. Zanpakutō Gashadokuro (がしゃどくろ, giant skeleton demon): Sealed as a shakujō with a long brown wooden handle and circular black ring at the top. Tied to the butt is a talisman of his own creation that can absorb extra spiritual energy for future use. *' ': Triggered by the command "Build Up" (立ち上がり, tachiagari). In Shikai, Gashadokuro shatters into small pieces around Sa Gojō and scatters along the ground. The hundreds of pieces will begin to glow brightly and will cultivate into a sphere directly in front of Sa Gojō. His spiritual energy will suddenly taint a dark purple and from the orb, a large purple skeletal being will emerge. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Sa Gojō acts as an ultimate defense to him, capable of absorbing incoming spiritual attacks. It has only shown to fire a concentrated ball of black energy, capable of piercing through an entire building in one shot. The extent to its abilities are unknown. *' ': Not yet Revealed Behind the Scenes The likeness of Sa Gojō comes from the character Masamori Sumimura from the series Kekkaishi. His Zanpakutō is also derived from the ability Susanoo from the series Naruto. "Sa Gojō" is actually his surname with his family name being unknown. According to the author his last name was lost in death. Quotes Trivia